Don't dissapear
by thevampirediarieslova
Summary: Takes place during 5x22 when Damon is saying his goodbyes to Elena, all hope seems to be lost, but will something happen that could change their fate?


**Hello everyone! So, after watching episode 22 of the fifth season..to say that i was in floods of tears would be a terribly big understatement. So, like most of you are probably wishing, im going to give the damon and elena scene a twist, and hopefully it will help us drag ourselves and our tissues through these 5 months. I haven't stuck to the script** exactly** too, i thought i would make a few changes.- have a good read, review! xoxo lucy.**

* * *

Elena sobbed, her heart felt as if it had shattered into a million tiny pieces, her Damon was gone, and after everything they had been through, she couldn't believe that something like this had happened. She knew he could hear her, but still she felt as if she were sobbing into the darkness as she whimpered,"Please don't leave me." Her legs felt weak, and caused her to fall to the floor, she hit her head, but she couldn't have cared less.

Damon's heart ached for his crying princess, he stroked her cheek, and had the satisfaction of watching her cradle herself into his hand as she felt his touch,"I don't have a choice baby." He crouched down so that he was level with her, and moved a piece of hair from her face. She let out a cry as she sobbed,"You lied to me" She moved her hands to her face, letting her head droop into her hands, there was no world for her if there was no damon.

Damon smiled to himself,"You are by far the best thing that's happened to me in my 175 years on this earth," He paused taking a breath, as if remembering everything they had been through, he continued, "but knowing now that i get to die being loved, not just by anyone, by you, Elena Gilbert... it is the epitome of a fulfilled life." He smiled up at her, even though she couldn't see his face, he chuckled," I peaked" He felt like no words would be good enough for their goodbye, but he figured that he could try. He took hold of her trembling hand,"I love you" He whispered, speaking each word so clearly and slowly, pronouncing every letter as if it meant the world to him, and it did.

A few moments had passed as he sat stroking her hand as she cried,It took him all he had to let go of her hand, how he would survive an eternity without his elena was beyond him, but, he got the girl, it warmed his heart a little. If there was somewhere eles... an alternate other side in which he could see his elena enjoy life, then he would take it. As he let go, a small light appeared in between them, which elena saw too.

They both gasped together as they gazed at the small mysterious light which seemed to continue growing in between their shaken bodies. Suddenly a blinding flash consumed the room, Which both elena and damon had to shield their eyes from. After a few moments, the light had disappeared and left the room in its normal dull state in which it had left it. Damon was the first to look around cautiously, still crouched in front of elena. The room looked exactly the same, as if the blinding bright light had never happened. Elena slowly moved her hands from her eyes, looking confused. Damon sighed,"The universe really has a crappy way of trying to tell us something." He chuckled, even though he knew elena couldn't hear.

Elena let out a short gasp as damon finished his sentence, her gaze slowly moved from the ground to exactly where damon was crouching, she stared right into the spot where he was. Damon almost instinctively turned around, trying to figure out if stefan had come for her, but nobody was there. Just a dark, old door. Elena's lip trembled, tears began to fill her eyes,"D,Damon...?" She whimpered.

Damon was speechless, he gazed into her eyes in wonder,"Elena?" Elena climbed to her feet, Damon followed. Both were silent as elena slowly raised her hand to meet damon's face, both felt the touch and gasped once again, damon almost whispered,"Can you see me?" Elena continued to caress his face, she looked into his eyes, as if for the first time again and nodded.

Elena, felt confused, but at the same time...ecstatic, she wasn't sure what had lead to this, but she had never been more grateful in her life. She couldn't take it any more, she threw her arms around Damon and held on, knowing that if this was a dream, she never wanted to wake up, not even the universe could tear them apart this time.

Damon wrapped his arms around her waist, a small tear managing to escape from the corner of his eye, he took in her beautifully perfect scent, enjoying the feeling of her body against his. He felt her cuddle into his shoulder,"Damon...how?" She whispered. Damon shook his shoulders,"I don't know." The confusion in his voice making him sound completely sincere, he truly had no idea what had caused this...or where the bright flash had come from, but he sure as hell wasn't going to sit down and question it when he had a princess to take care of.

Elena pulled away after a second, and crashed her lips onto his, damon was more than eager to return the favour, their lips moved in a way they they had never felt before, it was a mixture of victory, confusion and sheer pleasure to be in each other's arms once again. The kiss was filled with passion which lasted for around a minuet, Damon was the one to pull away, gazing into elena's eyes, she noticed a glimmer in his eye that she has never noticed before.

Before she could kiss him again, damon took hold of her hands," Elena.." he began. Elena opened her mouth s if to say something but damon interrupted," No, baby, listen... elena i thought i lost you forever, and..i'll be damned if i'm loosing you again. I can't imagine life without you elena, ill be damned if i know what made me deserve you but for that, im grateful." He smiled, then met elena's gaze again, who was beginning to tear up, he continued, he had to say one last thing,"I can't do this any more elena, you, being my girlfriend.." Elena's face dropped, but damon continued.

"I can't live knowing that you are_ just _my girlfriend... i want to make you more, for you to be fully mine, elena. Will you do the honour of marrying me?" Damon asked gazing into elena's beautifully perfect eyes. She almost instinctively nodded, adding a slightly chocked 'yes' as she tried to hold back her tears.

Damon pulled her into an embrace and they sighed, enjoying the blissful silence that they had created. Bonnie rushed to the door, she looked as if she had a million and one things to say and explain to damon and elena, but as she watched the pair embrace, their eyes closed. She simply leaned against the wall, resting her head against the frame, jeremy soon followed, taking her hand and kissed her lightly on the cheek. Soon after caroline and stefan appeared, she rested her head on his shoulder, gazing at the love struck couple. Alaric and tyler were last to appear, alaric simply smiled and caught a glance with damon, 'you got the girl' he mimed. Damon simply nuzzled his head back into elena's shoulder, smiling the biggest, brightest smile he had ever smiled.

**So this is my one shot everyone! Oh, if only season 5 could have ended like this right? Good luck to all of you through this long break, i will continue to upload and create stories to keep you all hopefully entertained! Please leave a review it means allot to me :) your fellow fan fictioner- xoxo lucy**


End file.
